


[Podfic] Language

by sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Language, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you seriously going to make me the language police of this clusterfuck?"</p>
<p>    Set a few weeks before the opening of Avengers: Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Language

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861622) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Length: 00:03:54

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Language.mp3) (3.6 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Language.m4b) (1.7 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
